


Born of the Heart

by SerpentPrideQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Media Circus, Murder, Rebirth, Reunions, Sareth - Freeform, Second Chances, Trials, slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrideQueen/pseuds/SerpentPrideQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trapped by death, Toby Williams makes a powerful wish of a pure heart. The mother and father he always wished for blowing out his birthday candles. Will this be enough to give him what he wants most? Or will history block even the wish of a pure heart? Sarah/Jareth Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Labyrinth! Checked the old bank account to find nothing in there in residuals. Nothing period, so don't waste time suing me. All belongs to Henson's Estate still.

Dancing. They were dancing in the crystal again and this time his lady enjoyed the party too much to look for the time. No fear or confusion tearing her focus from him. Even as he knew this was his dream, Jareth enjoyed each heartbeat. This was his only time with his beloved Sarah because of ill-chosen words from a play and his own arrogance. Fae law made her his equal, a queen who only lacked a kingdom, and barred his return to the Lady’s presence until Sarah invited his return. However, he had her in his dreams. On occasion, they shared this dream and she would kiss him deep with all of her heart.

In the two years, three months, three weeks, one hour, and thirteen minutes since Jareth last said goodbye to his beloved Sarah and Toby, the words had not slid beyond her lips as he longed to hear. The pair played in the park with Sarah’s dog, with Toby dressed as a Prince. Sensible, as the lad was Jareth’s heir. What gave Jareth peace in his owl form, was the pleasure Sarah wore on her face as she and Toby bonded further than before was possible. The lad was nearing his fifth year and Jareth intended to gift the child the usual present in his family—a crystal necklace with one to Sarah so she would know when the boy needed her or could tell the boy what to do in a situation. All the Goblin King could do was hope she would accept the gift as the protection he intended for she and the boy near enough to be their son. He was not about to mention he would have a third to keep him in contact with the pair.

Wishers came and went, never able to near her victory over him. Most ignored the populace and they in turn gave no alerts to their presence. Sarah was a special lady in their hearts they did not wish to see beaten. Rarely did any runner consider much of Hoggle and the friend of Sarah was a hard stickler for the rule about the right question. Then his dream broke into a wailing scream that reverberated within the Goblin King’s soul.

The sound ripped his eyes open to investigate his room before he noted the sound came by currents of air. A woman cried out in an agony that chilled his blood. The last time he woke from a sound like that was his mother. She was captured when he was very young, perhaps a babe the age Toby had grown into over the years. In an attempt to escape her captors, she broke her ankle and the scream rattled into his soul. That alone save his mother, for Jareth searched for her and raised the cry when she was missed by the guards. She told him he was so sensitive a boy, that the pain of his loved ones would call to his soul.

The voice was a woman, but so faint he could barely hear the noise to distinguish her gender. Determined to spread the word, he woke every woman in his family while he accidentally interrupted his cousin and her husband in pleasurable activities. However, this emergency would not wait for them. The Goblin King had to be assured his family was safe. One by one his mind touched their’s and his panic troubled the rest as they all connected to seek out the one in trouble. By this time, they all heard the wails of pain. Little Catriona whimpered as she asked who died. That sent the family bonds into rage. None attacked their own.

At last, their parents joined and attempted to calm the family. The Queen silenced them all with a empathic call for silence. Once she had all attentions, she knew the chaos began with her youngest son. ‘Jareth, my little one, what has you so upset at this hour?’

‘Listen to the wails, Mother! A female of our lines is in mourning and agony!’

Queen and King searched to find everyone agitated, but well. This confused the Queen, for her son knew this was not a tumult to start on a whim. Then she took note of the strain on his magic to detect the call to his soul. Bending the rules to keep watch over her. ‘There is one woven into your heart you have not considered yet, my little boy. She of different line and still bound to you.’

Catriona snapped on this, for Sarah and stories of her were the girl’s favorite pass time. ‘Whose hurting my Sarah?’

‘She is Jareth’s Sarah, Catriona. Might I suggest that this is an extraordinary enough circumstance that you might look directly at your Lady, son? No more than look,’ his father ruled.

Eager to see his Lady, but praying they all were wrong, Jareth nodded and summoned a crystal to look at his Sarah. Of course his soul had not mistaken as the image of Sarah wailing in agony focused to clear the wail that woke Jareth from his most dearest held dream. Every member of his family was enraged that any being would hurt her so deep. Yet, the laws held them blocked. Until Sarah gave a window.

“Dear God! I need help! Please, someone help! Toby! Where are you?”

Jareth near pounced on the invitation, until his father’s magic clamped onto the boy. ‘Not good enough for your presence in notice, son. Send wished aways and maybe a few gifts through Keir. No more than such will I allow at this moment.’

‘You may go to her side when she sleeps, our son,’ his Mother said to soften the blow. The law was to be obeyed by all, even rebel sons in love with humans. ‘If you break the law you will loose her and all hope to return to thy Lady’s side. Besides, her heart is wincing and likely to strike at any she could see as a threat. Patience for now, dear.’

The virtue Jareth lacked most he needed then? The future was bleak as he focused in on what had his Sarah wailing in so deep of agony. The sound of crackling moved his focus to the glow that illuminated his beloved’s face as she search about in the sea of strangers and the few Jareth knew of through Toby. A house was on fire and no Toby. Why would a house burning cause so great a misery and panic in his Lady? Then he noticed the tree he sat in so many nights once, watch her sleeping form as his lady would dream. This was Sarah’s home! She could not find Toby!

His Lady’s home was burning with Sarah weeping in agony outside looking about in the crowd for the boy they both loved. The realization dropped a bolder of dread in Jareth’s belly as he fought to hold himself calm. He knew Sarah was safe and a good distance away from the flames. Her father and stepmother both were missing. Sarah might have left the boy home if the dragon woman who bore his heir or whipped man that donated the seed for the boy were at home. Because of the laws that locked him out of Sarah’s life, he was not permitted to use magic to spy into her home. If anyone was in need within, Jareth had to be called using the right words.

Moments passed with not a word said to draw his magic to help. Even Sarah focused on the hope that Toby was lost in the crowd looking for her. There the Goblin King sat in his bed, powerless against the hunger of the flames that claimed all fuel sources in existence. All he could manage was to search the crowd as Sarah did for any sign of the child. Why had the tragedy gone on so long? The building seemed near engulfed by the element. Long red vehicles were producing what seemed like soap water the hoses sent hard against the flames, yet the battle seemed near lost.

As the flames grew brighter and roared with increased volume, the idea of a friend’s house lit in Jareth’s mind. Having no power over his Lady did not block Jareth from his heir indirectly. The Goblin King knew all of Toby’s friends in that neighborhood and noted all were there. So he listened to those screaming.

“Fireman! Toby’s in the house! Please go get him! He can’t get out with his arm broken! Not by himself!” That was John Howl, the boy Toby’s age a mere three homes away.

Near the edge of messing his bed with what remained of his dinner, Jareth pleaded with his Father. ‘The child is under no such law to block me, Father! I beg you to grant me access to the house so I might claim his person!’

Before anyone could plead on Jareth’s behalf or the King could give an order, the upper floor of the house caved in to the first floor. Jareth felt a powerful ripple batter his soul from the impact. Sarah heard the alarm John shouted just as the floor gave way and she screamed. When the young woman launched her body forward, one firefighter barely caught Jareth’s Lady in time. She intended to go into the flames to reclaim her brother’s body.

Just the body, for Jareth’s soul knew the truth—Toby Williams was dead. This time the soul wail that began with Sarah echoed through Jareth into the royal Fae lines. His beloved heir was gone. Tears created rivers from his mismatched eyes over his cheeks without cease as gasps of agony twisted the Goblin King over from the force of his pain. Now he knew the fear and pain his dear Sarah endured, yet not the how. As bits of his soul threatened to vanish with the child into death, a giggle Jareth knew well echoed in his bed chamber.

His little Toby was there in spirit, giggling and happy. The flames reduced the child to a mere soul waiting for collection by Death. Here in the Labyrinth the boy was free to play along the winds without fear of reprimand. For a time in the least, Jareth would have the boy’s presence. Or so the Goblin King first expected as the giggle tinkled on the air again.

Near his leg, a weight landed to break into the Fae’s mourning. On the comforter sat a crystal not unlike those Jareth made in his youth. The colors were uncontrolled and fluid while the crystal was just this side of round, kinked by the occasional wobble. Yet, for a child level crystal, the attempt showed true talent for magic. When the giggle echoed from within the crystal, Jareth grasped the truth. This crystal was created by his heart’s son! His little heir created a crystal for the first time with his death. A death wish of a pure heart sent to one who might make the wish come true. Jareth just could not understand why he would receive the gift.

From within the crystal, the answer softly spoke for the first time, “I wish sissy be my real mommy and her secret love with the owl face be my real daddy!”

Jareth was in awe. Sarah’s secret love wore an owl mask? It gave the Goblin King new hope that Sarah might become his Queen as his hand took the crystal from where the wish landed the object. Jareth was as proud of the boy as his heart mourned the child’s loss—profound in every possible measurement.

Keir enter the monarch’s room, one of few permitted to enter without a knock on the door. “The nightclothes are prepared as are her bathing products, Sire. We need wait a few more minutes for the clothing she will need tomorrow.”

“Good. Sarah will need every aid we are able to grant. Look what the boy created, Keir. My child of heart’s first crystal,” Jareth said in a broken pride as she proudly showed off the not quiet perfect crystal. Toby’s giggle filled the air to make Jareth give in to a sad smile. “Rather good try, don’t you think?”

“A death wish?” the other Fae asked in a pained voice. Jareth nodded as Keir continued, “this landed with you, so you are part of fulfilling the wish.”

The sad smile granted room for pride as Jareth spoke to the crystal, “speak again my heart’s son. Say your wish to me, please.”

“I wish sissy be my real mommy and her secret love with the owl face be my real daddy!” Toby said before his giggle wrapped around the room.

Jareth curled around his hand as his heart again mourned the loss of his boy. Then a hateful voice spat venom into the air through the sobs of Sarah. Jareth had not paid attention to the scene that held his Sarah from him. In his Lady’s face was the spiteful dragon who once birthed the Goblin King’s heir.

“You little bitch! How dare you burn down our home? Keeping the money from us is bad enough, but to leave us out on the fucking street too? Where is the little figure killer?”

“I didn’t do this! You know I sent Toby to play with John. Why did John scream Toby was in there, Irene? Tell me what you did!”

Rather, Irene’s hand connected hard on Sarah’s cheek that the younger woman near fell to the ground. Jareth felt the rage in his line and the magic that supported Sarah. From his Father, the High King. ‘That creature held no right to touch Lady Sarah! I demand all creatures to help in the investigation of the Goblin Heir’s death!’

Irene then spat on Sarah’s face. “I did nothing but put my foot down. I popped the little bastard out so he’s my property! Not yours!”

“Toby is not a thing to own, Irene! And you were no more a mother to him that you are to me! You never gave a damn and I raised him!” Another slap silenced Sarah.

“You burn us out of house and home, but didn’t check for my baby first? Why you murdering slut!”

“I was gone arranging Toby’s birthday party and you heard me tell Toby he was allowed to play with John!”

“I heard no such thing you lying whore!”

Sarah sneered at her stepmother. “This is not a mirror, so stop using your titles on me!”

Of course the fight had the attention of the media cameras. “Why are those lesser beings so eager to find scandal and lies?”

Keir shrugged. “My sole guess is for ratings. This will make life hell for you Lady.”

“Find special gifts for her, Keir. Anything that will ease her life in any manner. And their police who are wished aways. Please, cousin?” Jareth ached for his Sarah. Wasn’t the life she endured enough suffering?

A snap of his fingers, and the other Fae left to do his duties and more. Jareth focused on his Lady again as Irene shouted. “You were not his mother!”

“I hold full custody and was only a few days from becoming his legal mother! You didn’t care before!”

“Lying thief! We are his parents!”

Sarah glared as she ignored to the camera Irene played to with fake tears and overdone sobs. “You refused to be there when Toby was hurt at school. Your husband refused to leave his meeting when his son broke his arm and the paperwork needed a parent or guardian to sign. I had to threaten contact with child protective services before your lazy ass would show up. But did you fill out the paperwork, Dad? No! You couldn’t even remember Toby’s birthday or legal name! I filled the paperwork out and it was me who sat in the waiting room to see him after you signed the papers and left as if I wasted your time!”

“I was in an important—”

“Give it up! You couldn’t be found anywhere, Irene, until you waltzed in for your weekend get-away like every other weekend! And I have the school records to prove that! I had to request a school near mine for Toby so I knew he would be safe and taken care of the day your two took off before I got home! You even signed the damn papers without reading them!”

An officer held Irene away from Sarah as the dragon bitch spat. “That doesn’t give you custody!”

“No, after Toby broke his arm Dad gave me the paperwork and brought in his partner to witness the signing. The indicated boxes were for sole custody, not temporary or medical custody. You signed them already and I even showed Dad, but he signed it anyway. Now why does John think Toby was in the house?”

Mrs. Tate, Michael’s mother (another former runner who learned her lesson without a victory), pushed into the verbal fight. “I was there and heard Irene screaming while I was a foot away from the phone saying how she owned Toby and would have Clara’s son taken away by child protective services if Toby was not home in three minutes.”

Jareth smirked at the man in the business suit who battled to get to Sarah. “Excuse me, let me through!”

Kyle Roberts was a wished away child who often reported on Sarah’s well being to Jareth. He pushed through to hug Sarah. “Are you sure about Toby, Sarah?”

“I don’t know, Kyle. No one is saying anything yet. How did you know to come here?”

“A friend of mine was watching the news and saw the report along with the address. Knowing the custody issue would present, I grabbed my copy of the paperwork for the house, trust, and Toby before coming over. Just keep hoping, until we know for sure hold onto your hope.”

Jareth knew the truth, but would not send the news along through Kyle. No, knowledge before the authorities can rule a determination would make Sarah appear guilty. He was curious as why the police forced away the media circus.

“My name is Liam Edward, I am the head Fire Marshal.”

“How did this little whore kill my baby?” Irene shouted loud enough to get the attentions of the reporters again.

Her ruse snagged the attentions of Liam. While not a wished away or runner, Jareth knew a man of honor when he met one. The Fire Marshal gave a look of attention. “I never said anything about a body, Mrs.—?”

“Williams,” Irene snapped. Jareth wondered if the female notice the trap for his Sarah sprang back on the attacker. “My filthy whore of a stepdaughter had her little friends come over here and lie about me. Toby knows to come straight home without stopping to play. Today is my tea date with my friend, Cassandra Myles.”

Jareth saw the folly of the lie. “You left a child alone at home? How old is he?”

“Ten. She was supposed to watch him.”

“Toby is five going to turn six! And you know this is the day I go to order his birthday cake! You have no say—”

“Oh no you don’t lying slut! I popped that figure killer out and I own him!”

Liam took no one’s word for granted. “I need documented proof of who holds custody before speaking to anyone further.”

Kyle pulled papers from his bag. “These prove that full custody was signed over to my client three weeks ago, today.”

“Those are forged! They have nothing to do with this matter. Only my husband and I have say!” Irene shouted so loud that she tempted Jareth to seal the offending orifice for a time. Sarah’s sake alone stayed his magic. Another time perhaps.

How the Fire Marshal ignored the wench to examine the document pleased Jareth. So too was the man’s response. “Having dealt with many such documents, I know this is not a forgery. Until you are able to prove you have custody, move away. Ms. Williams and I need to speak about the situation.”

Not to grant the couple a chance to leave on their own, two of Jareth’s favorite wished aways swooped in to force the couple to the side and away from the media at the same time. Both boys he was proud of in their choice of work and how quick to his request they answered. However, Jareth had more interest in his Lady and the boy they both saw as the son of their hearts.

“I do not mean to seem cold after what you have endured,” Liam began. “However, there is no way to softly tell you this. There was a body of a young child in the rubble and we need his guardian to identify the remains.”

Sarah began to breathe faster and swayed just so before her attorney grabbed her arm. “I think I—”

“No,” Liam answered firm in tone. “I have coped with this sick duty far more than you have, Ms. Williams. Believe me when I say that is the last memory of your brother you would want to hold in your memories of the child. Do you remember what he wore to school and would he have changed his clothes?”

After a swallow, Sarah shook her head. “No, he is a boy of a boy … was, I mean. Toby was wearing a black shirt with the face of a man created by leaves of different shades of green with denim jeans. Black shoes with dark blue metallic looking stripes. Oh, and his cast is dark blue with silver messages from his friends and me.”

“I think that will be enough for me to make a determination. Just, think back on the good times and hold onto hope.”

With that, Liam left for the area a large group stood in waiting with a black bag on a bed of some sort. Even knowing the truth, a slender hope filled Jareth’s heart. Could some type of switch have come about? The sense of his family waiting and praying the same hope washed over Jareth to calm him a degree. If only he might have shared the sensation with his Lady.

A few minutes later, Liam returned with a question that held no answers. “Could you give me the child’s legal name?”

“Tobias Michael Williams. Why?” Sarah asked in a weak voice. Her hope thinned and fear filled her more.

The Fire Marshall sighed. “I cannot ease this answer. I’m afraid the body in the fire did belong to—”

Sarah heard no more as she fainted into the arms of her attorney. Jareth broke again as he wished he could have held his Lady attacked the witch even then smearing his Sarah’s good name, or anything at all! What words were spoken sealed Toby’s fate and not even Jareth could command death to return his lost boy. Not with Toby’s soul rested in the palm of the Goblin King’s hands.


End file.
